This invention relates to holders for condiment bottles and more particularly to a holder which will facilitate pouring of viscous condiments from bottles.
The difficulty to pour catsup or other viscous condiments from glass bottles is well known. The bottles have a tapered neck and a circular opening covered by a cap. The bottle is supported on its base in an upright position. In most cases, it is difficult to start a flow of catsup from the bottle without slapping the base or sides, or inserting an object into the opening. This is particularly the case in many restaurants where the bottle is maintained in a completely filled condition.